


Chocolate.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, The Beatles - Freeform, caballos de madera, chocolates de dudosa creacion, cielos de mermelada, flores de celofan, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mandarinos, personas de porcelana, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Harry, quien ha permanecido lejos de las impurezas de la vida, no sabe diferenciar entre los efectos de la marihuana o los efectos de la belleza de Louis Tomlinson.O; un AU inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de The Beatles llamada Lucy in the sky with diamonds.





	Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un AU basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de The Beatles,  llamada Lucy in the sky with diamonds, la idea en general es mía, aunque menciona varias cosas de la canción porque quería mantenerla muy fiel a esta, además bueno, los chicos escribieron cosas muy cool para mantener en la historia.
> 
> Dicen que pertenece a un disco un tanto psicodelico que nació gracias al uso del LSD pero yo solo apoyo a que hubo un dibujo brillante y de ahí salió la tan curiosa canción.
> 
> Por lo tanto no esperen algo congruente, solo deberían escuchar la canción y esperar nada normal.
> 
> Como única advertencia;  
> Mínima mención de drogas pero casi ni se nota, historia muy pura en realidad.
> 
> — Por un segundo podría confundirse con un AU de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero esa historia no ha inspirado ni una sola palabra de esta.
> 
> Liza.

En una familia donde el hombre no hace nada sin saber el visto bueno de su mujer, donde la mujer vela porque sus hijos crezcan en ambiente puro y equilibrado, la hija mayor crece con carácter más fuerte que el de sus padres combinados. No es de esperarse que Harry, quien es el hijo menor sea el más protegido de la familia y gracias a la diferencia de edad entre él y su hermana, se sintiera casi como un hijo unico.

No hay problema con eso, no ha existido jamás. Harry crece y tiene oportunidades de ser quien él cree y quiere, pero, la burbuja de la familia Styles lo mantiene lejano a la mala cara de la vida, para Harry cuando dejan Holmes Chapel y se mudan a Londres para acompañar a Gemma en su estadía a la universidad, es hermoso, es emocionante, casi no llora cuando debe despedirse de su hogar o sus amigos, él con trece años va a vivir una aventura. El problema inicia en su nueva secundaria, los chicos son toscos con las chicas, las chicas se apartan de los chicos, esto definitivamente no es como Holmes Chapel, ahí solo se conocen de vista, la gente no se junta por las tardes en el parque y se saluda por donde se vean.

Todo era tan seco en Londres, excepto un chico, no era el mejor jugador de fútbol en ese entonces, pero, siempre iluminaba los pasillos con sus camisas deportivas o sus pantalones de colores brillantes, o tal vez podría ser lo precioso de sus ojos azules, pero un Harry con trece años no podía decidir, que era lo brillante en el chico Tomlinson.

Eventualmente los años pasaron, Harry se había convertido en un chico apuesto, poniendo celosos al resto que hasta en un punto lo tomaban como insufrible, tenía a cualquier chica a sus pies y él se negaba a salir con ellas, hasta que un día Scott el chico de su clase de química lo mantuvo entre ceja y ceja hasta que encontró un punto débil de Harry que ni él sabia que te tenía, Louis. Desde ahí todo lo malo de lo que su familia le había apartado comenzó.

Suspiró. Si lo ignoras parará. Repetía en su cabeza sin parar, pero no sucedía, podía escuchar las burlas de Scott y sus secuaces en sus talones y eso no era lo que le atormentaba, sino la mirada de pena con la que lo miraban las personas del pasillo.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida tropezó con la punta de su propio zapato y hubiera maldecido sino hubiera sentido que su rostro impacto en algo duro y a la vez suave.

Sus manos se aferraron a la tela calida de una camisa y su mirada subió hasta toparse con un rostro bronceado y bien perfilado donde dos preciosos orbes zafiro le miraban con ternura, su rostro elevó su temperatura, mudando a un color rojizo. 

"Mira, ¡ya encontró a su novio!" el limbo  de espacio sideral al que había entrado gracias al contacto visual con el bonito chico, había desaparecido gracias a Scott y las risas insoportables de sus amigos.

Tomó con fuerza su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar, apartándose con torpeza del chico Louis, sus pies levemente enredandose, pero, nada que fuera de cuidado, corrió con fuerza y hasta que sus mejillas se sintieron frías al punto que podía sentir que se contarían y su sudor comenzaba a tornarse frío en su espalda.

Al llegar a casa, ni la voz de su madre pudo detenerle cuando corrió hasta su habitación, excepto por unas risas que venían de la habitación que anteriormente había sido de su hermana Gemma o como su padre llamaba "el estudio". Miro por la rendija de la puerta y pudo identificar a su padre con su buen amigo Todd, comían pequeños trozos de pastel de chocolate, ¡el favorito de harry!, debía volver abajo y pedirle un trozo a su madre. Apenas iba a volver en sus pies cuando algo lo detuvo:

"Anne no sabe hacer de estos." escuchó la voz ronca de su padre. 

"Claro que no, mi querido Des, estos solo los fabrican unos contactos."

"Solo no le digas." Su padre soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por su amigo, que no fue nada gracioso, pero la risa de su padre decía lo contrario, como la de su amigo que más tarde se unió. 

"Los de Anne, jamás te harán sentir en el cielo junto a las estrellas, como éstos." Señaló levantando el diminuto trozo entre sus dedos y volvió a reír.

Harry también quería sentirse en el cielo y junto a las estrellas. Como cada que veía al chico bonito de ojos color cielo, Louis Tomlinson.

Solo que dudaba que los mayores desearan compartir un poco de pastel con él si lo mantenían en secreto hasta de su madre.

Los viernes, no eran un buen dia para Harry, por lo menos por las mañanas porque esta bien, el podía alegrarse porque venía el fin de semana pero era difícil para empezar si cierta persona de ojos azules no tenía clases ese día y cuando él tenía clase de Deportes a la salida, debía lidiar no sólo con su falta de gracia para estos, sino también por las burlas encabezadas por Scott, pero si las ignoras tarde o temprano acaban, ¿no?, Harry también pensaba que no.

Después de una tarde agotadora, paso su viernes en familia (lo único que salvaba su viernes), mirando películas de comedia barata con sus padres, hasta que se llegaron las 8:00pm, hora en que sus padres marchaban a su viernes de cita. 

Miró el coche de sus padres perderse al final de la calle y cerró la puerta, apagó el televisor y salió corriendo hacia el estudio, después de una semana agotadora el merecía un buen trozo del pastel que Des guardaba.

Entonces Harry estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a la mesita de té que su madre había redecorado para el estudio la cual tenia un enorme trozo de pastel que harry había reclamado como suyo, no tenía crema chantillin pero eso no lo hacia menos, ¡era de chocolate!

Harry comió una primera mordida y aunque sintió algo desagradable en su paladar al principio termino el trozo completo, el pastel era desagradable, pero si alguien miraba su mordida estaría en problemas, por lo que termino con toda partícula de este.

Aunque ese pastel fuera una mentira, no sabía nada como habían dicho, Harry no se sentía en el cielo mientras masticaba, al contrario, se sintió como si hubiera comido una gran bola de mierda (y no es que el haya comido alguna). Su estomago comenzó a revolverse y el aire comenzó a faltar en la habitación,  se levantó del sillón tras el escritorio y escucho un ruido en el pasillo.

Oh no, sus padres habían vuelto y él tenía olor a chocolate en su boca. Se sacudió la ropa y salió, buscando a alguno de ellos en el pasillo por si habían olvidado algo, solo que no había nada ni nadie, cuando se giro, lo vió.

Louis Tomlinson, con su perfecto uniforme blaco de delantero, llevaba también sus calcetas con protectores como sus zapatos deportivos, el corazón de harry comenzó a latir con velocidad. 

No sólo Louis le reconocía, Louis estaba en su casa.

“¿Que haces aquí?” Preguntó con un nudo creciendo en su estomago.

Sin embargo Louis no respondió, este solo mostró sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa y desapareció a través de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, sin dudarlo este le siguió. 

Al entrar tropezó, entre la oscuridad de un prado, flores de celofán brillantes, verdes y azules estaban por todos lados que sus ojos pudieran alcanzar, mientras algunas ramas de ellas crecían enredandose entre sí, silenciosamente. Harry parpadeó, él sabia que había entrado a su habitación pero no había ni un rastro de ella ahora, volteó hacia atrás y solo podía encontrar los enormes árboles de mandarinas que se acomodaban alrededor del prado, el viento soplo con suavidad y un aturdido Harry volvió hacia el frente encontrándose con Louis, ahora en uno de esos pantalones azules que se acomodaban perfectamente a sus piernas y una camiseta con estampado de sus cómics favoritos, el uniforme había desaparecido.

“¿Louis?, ¿qué está pasando?, estoy asustandome.” la voz ronca de Harry se rompió al final, pero Louis no pareció preocupado, solo sonrio y desapareció entre los siguientes árboles.

Su corazón latiendo aun fuertemente en su pecho era el único ruido que Harry podía escuchar, el miedo de ser abandonado en un lugar desconocido le hizo estremecer y rápidamente se vio saltando entre los arbustos crecientes de las flores de celofán buscando poder salir de ellas antes de que se enredaran por completo y le encerraran en el prado. 

Seguía gritando el nombre de Louis a cada paso que daba, el viento seguía soplando y eso ayudaba a que los árboles crearán su propia melodía, solo que Harry no se sentía cómodo, menos sabiendo que Louis también andaba por ahí solo.

Fue hasta que los árboles empezaron a desaparecer y enormes cuarzos de colores comenzaron aparecer alrededor de un lago, era el agua más cristalina que Harry hubiera visto jamás, podía incluso ver a los pequeños peces nadando a la orilla. Se arrodilló para meter una de sus manos y jugar con un curioso pecesillo color arena, hasta que un remo toco su mano haciéndolo sobre saltar y alejar su mano con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que el pez se inflaba como un globo.

Levantó el rostro y entonces lo vió, era louis en un pequeño bote, seguía con la misma ropa y con ayuda del remo llevo el bote hasta tierra firma mirando a Harry desde la otra punta de su diminuto transporte esperando.

“Planeas que escape contigo para vivir un amor de fábula, ¿sin hablarme?” 

Louis pareció ni inmutarse, seguía viendole con ese semblante imperturbable, aun cuando Harry ya le había revelado uno de sus muchos secretos, suspiro sonrojado, pensó que no podía ponerle más nervioso pero al parecer Louis siempre lograba más. 

Harry se mantuvo viendo las bellezas a través del agua incolora, de vez en cuando dando una miradita hacia Louis cuando este no le miraba de forma prenetrante, quien permanecía remando a su vez.

Fue hasta que notó un rosa llenar el ambiente, que levantó su rostro hacia Louis quien miraba al cielo, siguió la mirada de este encontrándose con un cielo bizcoso y rosado, con pequeños puntos negros cada tanto, como si se tratara de su mermelada de fresas favorita, negó con la cabeza, volviendo hacia Louis.

“¿Cómo pasa esto?” Preguntó, aunque como las veces anteriores no recibió respuesta alguna.

Más tarde encontró a Louis abandobando los remos frente a unas escaleras de madera, este subió en ellas y cuando estuvo en la cima, ya en las tablas firmes del puente, estiró una mano hacia Harry invitándolo a subir y ayudarle al mismo tiempo hasta que llegars a la cima junto a él, caminaron a lo largo del puente hasta llegar a tierra.

Escuchó un relinchar y busco algún pequeño protrillo pero sus ojos no creían lo que veían, eran caballos de madera pastanto a uno de los extremos cerca de donde podían verse pintorescas casas alrededor de una enorme fuente con forma de estrella.

El impacto que los caballos de madera habían causado en Harry fueron nada al ser comparado por el casi parálisis que le dio a su corazón al sentir la mano de Louis entrelazarse con la suya, sus dedos también fortaleciendo el agarre mientras le dirigía hacia la majestuosa fuente.

Caminó embelezado, tras los pasos de Louis, al mismo tiempo que se maravillaba de la gente de porcelana que cabalgaba los caballos de madera, podía ver mesas donde mujeres vestidas de doncellas comían pasteles de malvavisco.

Con el corazón desbocado y el estómago atado en un nudo fue llevado hasta la fuente, Louis le ayudo a sentarse, haciendo una reverencia para él.

Se acomodo en los azulejos de la fuente, antes de escuchar escandalosos chapoteos y risas suaves, en seguida tenia a dos ninfas jugando con sus rizos, una a cada lado. Podía ver como sus cuerpos se deshacían en agua pero Harry no tenía mojado ni su cabello.

“Le gustas.” escucho una aguda y suave voz antes de escuchar un par de risas cómplices.

Harry parpadeó confundido antes de volver su vista hacia Louis que ahora se había alejado para alimentar a los caballos de madera.

“¡Y es tan apuesto!” escuchó lloriquear a otra.

Harry mantuvo su mirada sobre Louis mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse, Louis volteo hacia el y le regalo un guiño, haciendo que Harry se derritiera en un sonrojo más fuerte.

Hasta que sintió algo alrededor de su cabeza, llevo una de sus manos para comprobar las flores de celofán acomodadas en una semi corona alrededor de su cabeza.

“Ahora si te ves perfecto para él.” escucho a la ninfa de cabellos caramelo mientras terminaba de acomodarle la corona.

“Él está perfecto desde que llegó." Harry río al ver a la ninfa frente a él, rodar los ojos.

Las pisadas de los hombres de porcelana comenzaron a resonar en la plaza, las doncellas comiendo pastel lo abandonaron y caminaron en dirección a los hombres, se comenzaron a formar parejas y de pronto un grupo de músicos dio comienzo al ritmo de la tarde, podía escuchar las risas y los "Oi" llenar el lugar al son de la música. 

Las ninfas aplaudían entusiastas en su lugar y Harry se unió a ellas en algún punto.

Entre círculos de bailes y música, Louis salió de entre el cúmulo de seres, con una sonrisa radiante y su uniforme de delantero había vuelto, hizo una reverencia hacia Harry y tendió su mano.

“¡Te invita a bailar!”

“¿Que esperas?, anda a bailar ricitos bonitos.”

Escuchó la voz de las ninfas acompañadas de rizas nerviosas, en algún punto se sintió empujado por la misma estructura de ls fuente, antes de caer en los brazos de Louis, que le sonrió, como había hecho hace unos días al tropezar en la escuela. 

La música sonó más fuerte, casi tan fuerte como sonaba en las fiestas de Gemma, probablemente estas personas contaban con parlantes más sofisticados con ellos.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban tan rojas como las de Louis, mientras saltaban, giraban y reían, ya estaban al centro de todos después de unos minutos, los aplausos resonaban en el lugar al ritmo de sus pasos.

Hasta que algo se quebró.

Un hombre de porcelana caía en trozos al suelo, Harry pudo ver una cara triste dibujada en el antes de desmoronarse y de ahí todo fue un caos.

Lo que había sido, flores, música y diversion. Ahora solo agua y fuego.

La mano de Louis aun le sostenia con fuerza, alarmado Louis comenzó a correr llevándolo más hacia adentro, tratando de cubrirlo de todo mal.

“¡Louis, nuestro bote esta por allá!” gritó sintiendo como el aire le faltaba, pero como todas las veces anteriores Louis no le respondió.

Después de lo que sintió horas, comenzaron a caminar, pero Louis seguía viendose alerta, manteniendo a Harry tras de él, aunque este permaneció abrazado a uno de sus brazos.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una terminal vieja de trenes, había varía gente ahí, haciendo fila para subir a Taxis, a taxis de papel. Por un momento Harry pensó en que podía echarse a llorar, el extraño mundo parecía no tener fin. Pero, estaba con Louis, Louis Tomlinson, ¿eso era lo importante no?

Subieron a uno de los taxis, con un veintiocho enorme en cada una de sus puertas, Harry se acomodo al medio del sofá trasero dejando que Louis estuviera a un lado de la puerta, recargo su rostro sobre el hombro de Louis mientras cerraba sus ojos, deseando poder estar así con Louis en su verdadero mundo.

Despertó con un beso de Louis en su frente, le sonrio con ternura mientras Harry sentía sus mejillas más sonrojadas sin saber si era por su sueño o el nerviosismo de estar con Louis.

Segundos después bajaron del taxi con ayuda de mayordomos de plastilina, que les dirigieron hacia hacia los portones de una colina, caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas tras el mayordomo, dándose cuenta como el uniforme deportivo de louis había desaparecido, ahora mostraba sus jeans azules y su camiseta con estampado.

Escalaron por lo que fueron horas hasta llegar a la cima de la colina, donde había absolutamente nada, más que pequeñas flores de celofán creciendo entre el pasto. Louis se recostó sobre el césped y palmeo su mano para que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

Se acomodo a su lado. Estaban ahí tumbados, mirando al cielo bizcoso que le recordaba a su mermelada favorita, el brazo de Louis se elevaba y con su índice marcaba un camino, el aire soplaba y ayudab a que las partículas negras formarán la figura que Louis deseaba, mostrando al final la propia sonrisa de Harry, con hoyuelos y todo.

Satisfecho por el encanto del primer amor, Harry se enderezó acomodándose sobre el pecho de Louis, su mirada se mantuvo fija en su rostro, delineando cada parte de ella, una de las manos de Louis subió hasta su rostro y lo atrapó, acunando sus mejillas y acariciando sus labios con su dedo pulgar. 

Perdido entre la piel bronceada y orbes radiantes color zafiro, rompió toda distancia y se acercó a los labios delgados, ambas bocas con torpeza se complementaron, en pequeños movimientos, el beso comenzó a tornarse más profundo en cada movimiento, hasta que harry se encontró temblando al sentir el tacto de la lengua ajena.

De un momento él volvió de nuevo contra el suelo y ahora con Louis sobre él, sus caderas moviéndose sobre las suyas, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Las emociones explotando en el interior de su estómago, deseoso demás contacto con Louis.

“Harry.” Escuchó como su nombre salio de los labios perfectos de Louis.

El movimiento de caderas de Harry se hizo más constante y rápido moviéndose contra las ajenas hasta lograr enredar una de sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

“Harry.” 

Gimió, la mano de Louis bajaba de sus mejillas por su cuello y pecho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde tomo su miembro por encima de la ropa haciéndole lloriquear.

“Harry.”

Observó como se deshacía del botón de su pantalón, levantando más sus caderas mientras veía los dedos de Louis hacerse lugar bajo su ropa interior.

“Harry, por dios.” escucho la voz de su madre y se enderezó horrorizado, la imagen de Louis siendo remplazada por la de sus padres mientras la mujer golpeaba sus mejillas. “Des, habla al doctor.” dictó mientras ayudaba a Harry a salir de... ¿el armario?

El fin de semana paso más lento de lo que Harry hubiera deseado alguna vez. Aun se sentía avergonzado, sus padres descubrieron que había comido el pastel de chocolate, además que lo habían visto en una posición bastante indecorosa en la entrada de su armario donde había estado tendido por sabe cuanto tiempo.

Lo bueno de la familia Styles es que no se lo habían tomado con seriedad, apesar de que Harry probó algún tipo de droga, aun cuando a veces se burlaban de él por la cara de "borrego a medio morir" que decía Anne que cargaba,  no habían hecho comentarios, no habían mencionado nada sobre Louis o quizá no lo habían escuchado. 

Apesar que ese universo había sido lo más absurdo y sin explicaciones que Harry había vivido, le había gustado, había querido algo así con Louis hace mucho, pero era imposible, Louis iba el próximo año a la universidad y el solo se quedaría ahí, con Scott fiel a sus burlas.

La clase de español fue más rápida de lo que Harry pensó, era hora de su descanso, misma hora en que Louis entrenaba en el equipo de fútbol, no es como si Harry se apareciera ahí todos los días en su primer descanso para ver a Louis. Definitivamente no.

Caminó a paso rápido buscando llegar al campo, junto con su almuerzo en una mano, se detuvo un momento para ver si llevaba todo en la bolsa de papel cuando tropezó con alguien una vez más.

Sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza, elevó su rostro observando el bien perfilado y hermoso rostro de Louis Tomlinson, sonriendo para él, unas pequeñas arrugas haciéndose a la orilla de sus ojos perfectamente azules. 

"Hey." la voz de Louis salió tan suave que Harry tuvo que recordarse recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento." mordió su labio inferior abochornado.

"No te disculpes, ricitos bonitos." rió por lo bajo "Creo que es una señal para que ya nos conozcamos mejor, no puedo fingir ser tu amigo si seguimos sin hablar."

Harry parpadeó sonando solo en su cabeza ricitos bonitos, como las ninfas le habían llamado, negó tratando de no pensar en ese bochornoso asunto de nuevo.

"Eso estaría bien." concordo ya más repuesto.

"En una hora termino mi entrenamiento, ¿me ves en los vestidores?"

Harry asintió con entusiasmo antes de verlo partir hacia la cancha, su corazón ahora latiendo con entusiasmo, porqué quizá el ya había vivido una aventura a lado de Louis, pero esto no quería decir que no pudiera vivir otra, ahora donde ambos estuvieran concientes y no hubiera pastel de chocolate involucrados.

Oh bueno, por lo menos no al principio, después de todo Harry era el fan numero del chocolate y de Louis Tomlinson. 

 


End file.
